dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman (TV Series)
Superman is a 2015 Television series that is based on the character Superman, It is a spin-off of The Dark Knight, and airs alongside The Dark Knight's third season. It aired during 2015-2016 It is created by Greg Berlanti, and Andrew Kriesburg. Cast * Nicholas Hoult as Kal-El / Clark Kent / The Blur / Superman- 23/23 * Rose Leslie as Lois Lane- 23/23 * Anna Kendrick as Lana Lang- 23/23 * Rick Cosnett as Jimmy Olsen- 22/23 * Anthony Mackie as Pete Ross- 23/23 * Tom Cavanagh as Dr. Emil Hamilton / Brainiac * Jessie L. Martin as Perry White- 18/23 Recurring * Robbie Amell as Ronnie Raymond / Firestorm * Dean Cain as Johnathon Kent * Wes Bentley as Lex Luthor * Tom Clancy as General Wade Eiling * Malese Jow as Cat Grant * Victor Garber as Professor Martin Stein / Firestorm- 3/23 * Sean Faris as Bruce Wayne / The Knight- 3/23 * Melissa Benoist as Barbara Gordon- 2/23 * Matt Letscher as Vril Dox / Brainac * Bronson Pinchot as Kyle Griffin / The Prankster- 1/23 Episodes # "Pilot"-Clark Kent, an Investigative Reporter gets hit by a strange energy ray during a storm that is created after a particle accelerator from S.T.A.R. Labs explodes. In a coma for nine months, Clark awakens in S.T.A.R. Labs, having been placed in the care of Dr. Emil Hamilton and his assistants Dr. Lana Lang and Pete Ross. Clark learns that he has extraordinary speed, strength and that he can fly, and that there were other "Meta-Humans" created from the explosion. One of them, Albert Michaels , is robbing banks with his ability to control nuclear energy. The Knight visits Metropolis, and gives Clark advice to become a hero. Clark In order to stop Michaels, Clark is outfitted with a suit, designed by Pete, which can withstand his high flying abilities. He tracks down Michaels and with Detective Perry White, who learns of Clark's abilities, is able to stop Michaels, who is killed by Perry. With his new powers, Clark vows to exonerate his father, Jonathan , who is incarcerated for the accusation of murdering his wife, Martha, whom Clark witnessed being killed by another Kryptonian. He chooses the alias "Blur" for his alter ego. Hamilton secretly revealed to be neither paraplegic nor needing glasses, reads a newspaper from 2025 stating the missing status of Superman. # "Weakness"- In Flashbacks, Perry is revealed to have taken in Clark and not letting him visit Jonathan on the latter's request. With Pete's help, Clark begins using his abilities to stop minor crimes and help citizens across the city while starting to develop debilitating side effects. While assisting Lois Lane on a school assignment, Clark witnesses a robbery by a crew of men, but faints while trying to stop them. The S.T.A.R. Labs team determines that Clark becomes hypoglycemic from a rock known as Kryptonite, which is very deadly to Kryptonians. The team eventually learns that the there is actually one robber, Danton Silverstone AKA Blackrock , who has the ability to create clones of himself. Silverstone intends to kill his former employer Lex Luthor, who stole Silverstone's cloning research. With encouragement from Perry, Clark suits up as The Blur, and goes after Silverstone and successfully stops him. However, Silverstone commits suicide. Afterward, Perry agrees to to help Clark investigate his adoptive mother's death. Later, Hamilton visits Luthor, who has already become obsessed with The Blur and plans to exploit them as he did to Silverstone. Hamilton then kills Luthor. # "Meta"-As the police investigate the murder of one of the city's crime families, Clark suspects that another Meta-Human named Clay Ramsay with the ability to absorb Kryptonite, has been killing people. As Perry and Clark work to stop him, Dr. Hamilton creates a Fortress Of Solitude, so Clark can train, as well as imprisoning the Meta-Humans. Lana begins remembering when her ex Fiancee Ronnie Raymond was killed when the accelerator exploded. The Blur locates the killer, but is unable to subdue him. The Team learn that Perry is Clay Ramsay's next target, and The Blur races to the MPD to save Perry's life. The Blur defeats Clay by using a piece of Lead to absorb the Kryptonite, and knocks him out. In Flashbacks, DR. Hamilton looks at a video when Clark got hit with the strange energy rays. # "Not A Usual Robbery"-Dr. Hamilton begins testing Clark's powers by having him perform multiple tasks while flying. In the middle of the tests, a group of men attempt to hijack an armored truck carrying a diamond. Clark flies over and stops the crime, as well as identifying Alex Trent from a set of police mugshots. Barbara Gordon arrives to check on Clark, after learning that he woke from his coma. Clark introduces her to his friends at S.T.A.R. Labs. To combat The Blur, Trent acquires stolen tech from S.T.A.R. Labs, which includes a Kryptonite gun. Pete reveals to Clark that he created the gun as a fail-safe against Clark should he become a villain like the other Meta-Humans they have encountered. Barbara helps the team locate Trent, who sets a trap for Clark. Pete, Lana, and Barbara arrive in time to save Clark, and Trent is able to escape. Perry finally accepts Lois' relationship with Jimmy Olsen, his partner. Hamilton demands Pete not to build another fail-safe against Clark again. Later, Trent tracks down his former partner, who has an affinity for electricity, and offers him a place by Trent's side taking back Metropolis from The Blur. # "Pushing The Limit"-A new Meta-Human appears in Metropolis with the ability to turn anything she touches into an explosive. Clark learns that the Meta-Human, Bette Sans Souci is a former military explosives expert who was changed by the radioactive krypton shards. General Wade Eiling hunts for Bette, and Clark brings Bette to Star Labs where the team explains to her how she got her powers. Unfortunately, they cannot reverse the process. While the team is away, Dr. Hamilton tells Bette to kill Wade Eiling, and The Blur races to stop her, but Bette sets off several bombs around Eiling and his men. Eiling manages to shoot Bette, which causes her body to turn into a massive bomb, The Blur flies off and throws her in the water to save the city from the destruction. General Wade Eiling visits Dr. Hamilton, demanding that they work together, like they once did in the past. Dr. Hamilton refuses and tells Wade, to never return to Star Labs. In Flashbacks, set five years ago, Dr. Hamilton tells Wade Eiling that he's putting an end to their experiments. After Eiling leaves, Dr. Hamilton walks up to a cage, and tells Titano that he has plans for him. # "Superman Is Born"-Lois is visited by The Blur who again pleads with her to stop writing about him. Before he can finish, Clark flies off to stop a car thief, Clark confronts the thief, but when he hits him the thief's skin turns to steel and breaks Clark's hand. The thief is identified as Tyler Kirby, Clark's childhood bully. Clark and the team discover Tyler's hideout and Clark rushes in with a plan to stop him. Tyler defeats Clark once again, and leaves him there to die. Pete determines that if Clark can hit Tyler at over 800 mph at the right angle, then he can create enough force to compromise Tony's metal structure. Tyler captures Lois and demands that she write about him. Clark arrives and combines his speed and flight to hit Tyler very hard, disabling his abilities. Later Tyler is imprisoned in Star Labs, Lois renames The Blur, Superman. Meanwhile Perry is visited by the Kryptonian that destroyed Krypton, and killed Clark's adoptive mother. who steals the case file and threatens Perry to stop his investigation. # "Human"-Dr. Hamilton returns to a secret room , where it is revealed that he has been documenting on Clark's growing abilities, and using his computer, Gideon, to look at events in the future. Clark and Perry arrive at the crime scene where the victim was murdered by having his energy sucked out of him. suggesting a Meta-Human was involved. While investigating the victim's identity, the team discovers another murder. Clark as Superman gets attacked by Rudy Jones, a man who has the ability to drain energy. The attack drains Superman of his powers, and when Hamilton checks with Gideon it reveals that there are no references to Clark or "Superman" in the future. Hamilton thinks that Clark needs to reabsorb the suns energy rays, to bring back his powers. While the team is helping Clark, Rudy arrives at the lab. The process does not appear to work, but Hamilton quickly discovers that Clark's problem is psychological. When Rudy catches up to the team and Dr. Hamilton's life is in danger, Clark overcomes his fear, and absorbs more sunlight, successfully gaining his powers back and stops Rudy. Later Dr. Hamilton that the timeline is back on track, and takes a sample of Rudy's blood to determine how he was able to drain Clark's abilities. # "Super V. Knight"-Jimmy proposes a task force to hunt down Superman. A new Meta-Human uses the ability to send people into an uncontrollable rage, and uses his powers to rob the Metropolis bank. The police track him to a warehouse, where he uses his abilities on a cop to escape. Superman arrives in time to save Perry but is almost injured by a stash of Kryptonite. Bruce Wayne as The Knight arrives to stop the cop. Later, Bruce informs Clark that he and his team are tracking down, a criminal who uses deadly "toys". Clark and Bruce agree to team-up and catch each other's villains. Bruce tries to teach Clark to be mind full of his surroundings, and not rush into a fight, but Clark decides to go after the Meta-Human and he infects Clark to become angry. The Knight tries to stop him, leading into a fight between The Knight and Superman. The Knight takes out Kryptonite, and weakens Superman, giving time for Dr. Hamilton and Perry to cure Clark's emotional state. Later, Bruce and Clark capture the Meta-Human, and sends him to Star Labs. Bruce sees his ex flame Julie Madison talking on a phone with someone, it is revealed to be her and Bruce's son. # "The Man In The Black Armor"- The Black -wearing Kryptonian that killed Martha, the Brainiac , returns, revealed to be in search of Mercury Lab's work in tachyon particles. Clark encounters Brainiac and engages him but is swiftly defeated. Brainiac also insinuates to Clark that they know each other before speeding off. Meanwhile, Jimmy asks Lois to move in with him and Ronnie is revealed to have survived the explosion, but does not remember who he is and is the Meta-Human controlling flames. On Jonathan's advice, Clark confesses his love for Lois before the police and S.T.A.R. Labs use the tachyon particle technology as bait to lure Brainiac into a trap. Brainiac escapes as the result of an abnormal malfunction and attacks Hamilton and the police, but mysteriously spares Jimmy, before engaging in a second fight with Superman. Ronnie appears and attacks Brainiac before they both flee the scene. Perry tells Jimmy about Meta-Humans and asks him to keep it a secret. Pete realizes based on Clark's accounts as a 10 year old and witnessing his own fight with Brainiac, there were two Kryptonians in Clark's house the night Martha died. Later, Hamilton enters his secret room and reveals the Brainiac armor and places the tachyon device on it, revealing himself to be Brainiac. # "Trap"-As Clark begins improving on his flight through various training exercises, Alex Trent returns to Metropolis and a new partner, Lester Buchinsky to set a trap for Superman. Clark discovers his plan and agrees with Dr. Hamilton to not engage Trent in the hope that he goes away and no one gets hurt like the last time. When Superman does not show up, Trent and Buchinsky who now has a gun that can emit an electric charge, and kidnaps Lana to force Clark out of hiding. Pete and Clark realize that if they can get Tent and Lester to cross the streams of their respective weapons it will cancel the two guns out. Superman meets Trent and Lester in the city for a showdown, exposing himself to the media. After multiple failed attempts, Clark eventually gets them to cross the streams with Jimmy's help. While in transport to Strykers Island, Trent and Lester are broken out by Trent's sister.Meanwhile, Lana investigates the cause of Ronnie's transformation. # "Cutting It Close"-While, home Dr. Hamilton receives a threatening call from an unidentified person before having to use super speed to move out of the way of his glass ceiling shattering around him. Hamilton informs Clark and the team that the caller was Kenny Braverman a former protégé. Kenny begins attacking his family's business with sonic blasts, and when Superman arrives to stop him Kenny reveals that he knows the secret Dr. Hamilton is keeping. Dr. Hamilton reveals that Kenny warned him that the particle accelerator could explode ahead of time, Hamilton decide to risk it. Pete discovers that Kenny intentionally got caught so he could steal information from S.T.A.R. Labs' computer that would allow him to identify the frequency of Clark's abilities so he can kill him. Clark unknowingly triggers the trap by Kenny, and Kenny brings out Kryptonite. Dr. Hamilton taps into a satellite and sends an alternative frequency to disable Kenny's weapon. Later, Perry has Jimmy start an investigation into Dr. Hamilton. Kenny , imprisoned back in the particle accelerator, reveals to Pete that he knows where Ronnie is and how to save him. In his secret room, Dr. Hamilton uses the tachyon technology to temporarily recharge his strength and flight. # "The Echoes"-A woman with the ability to produce hyper sonic screams breaks into Rykers Island to free her boyfriend,Chris Parker. Clark finds residual DNA particulates all over the scene and when analyzing it at S.T.A.R. Labs the team identifies the woman as Siobhan Smythe. To help Clark, Johnathan Kent tracks down leads to Rykers Island and finds out that Chris owed money to a local crime boss, who was also planning a major heist. Meanwhile Clark, meets Cat Grant, at a bar, he then leaves to locate the heist, and finds Siobhan and Chris robbing an armored truck. Superman is able to capture Siobhan after disabling her sonic scream ability. Pete goes to Kenny to find out more about Ronnie; Kenny reveals that during the explosion Ronnie and Dr. Stein merged, before he escapes Pete's custody. Later, Johnathan tells Clark, that he's doing a great job of being Superman, and heads back to prison. Elsewhere, two city workers are attacked by the gorilla, Titano in the city's sewer system. # "Firestorm"-The team attempts to track Ronnie's whereabouts after he injures a scientist. Knowing that Dr. Stein is in control of Ronnie's body, they use his wife to talk the merged individual into coming back to the lab for testing. Meanwhile, Perry enlists Pete's help to identify who murdered Clark's adoptive mother. They travel to Smallville, and captures images from the night of the murder, and Pete finds blood from two people behind some new wallpaper, one of whom was likely the killer. Perry asks Pete to compare the blood to Dr. Hamilton, but Pete refuses to believe Dr. Hamilton's involved. They return to Metropolis, and Dr. Hamilton discovers that Ronnie and Dr. Stein's atoms are in conflict, and if it continues they will become nuclear. Dr Hamilton determines that a component of the tachyon device recharging his powers could be converted to a quantum splicer to stabilize the fused body and separate the two personalities. Lana uses the device; the fused body still goes nuclear, but safely away from the city. The explosion alerts Eiling , who orders a team to recover "Firestorm". Pete runs the blood samples and informs Perry that while neither is from Dr. Hamilton, but its from the future Superman. # "Revelations"-Clark, and Lana investigate the explosion and find Ronnie and Dr. Stein have separated. General Lane investigates the crater left by Firestorm's explosion, and realizes that Ronnie and Stein have separated. Perry shows Clark, the images from the night his adoptive mother was killed, and Clark learns that a future version of himself was there trying to save his mother. Clark talks to Dr. Stein and learns about the possibility of time travel. Dr. Hamilton visits General Eiling , who reveals that he knows Clark is Superman. and that he wants the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. project. Dr. Hamilton gives up Dr. Stein, who is tortured by Eiling, until Ronnie and Superman team up to save him. Ronnie and Dr. Stein are forced to reunite to survive Eiling's military onslaught. Merging properly this time, the two work together to control the Firestorm Matrix within them, gaining enough control to be able to merge and separate on command. The pair decide to leave Metropolis to stay ahead of Eiling and learn more about their new powers. Brainiac kidnaps Eiling and brings him to the sewers. He reveals himself to be Dr. Hamilton and allows Titano, to drag Eiling deeper into the sewer. # "Out Of Time"-Joseph Michaels, who has the same ability as his brother, returns to Metropolis to avenge the death of his brother and sets his sight on Perry. Pete begins to believe Perry was right about Hamilton. so he rechecks the containment field that had failed to hold Brainiac. He discovers that the Brainiac seen in the containment field was only a holographic recording. Hamilton arrives and reveals himself to be Vril-Dox, an ex scientist from Krypton,from the future who became Brainiac, and who came back in time to kill Superman, but instead killed his mother instead and has since been stranded in the present day. Hamilton also explains that he is pushing Clark to get stronger so that he can use Clark's speed. to return home, and he murders Pete to protect his secret. Joseph kidnaps Perry and forces him to watch as he absorbs a bunch of energy, and unleashes on the city, to kill Lois. Clark is forced to reveal his secret identity to Lois, and the two kiss, in order to save the city. Superman flies back in forth across the coastline to create a barrier against the force of energy, but flies so fast that he creates a time warp and travels back in time to when Joseph first returned to Metropolis. # "Deja Vu"-As Clark begins to relive the previous day, Dr. Hamilton realizes what happened and warns Clark not to change any event for fear that he will create a bigger problem as the universe balances itself. Clark does not listen and instead captures Joseph Michaels before he could kidnap Perry. Meanwhile Alex Trent and Lester Buchinsky return to Metropolis, Alex sends his sister, Lori Trent AKA Roulette after Pete, so they could make a gun for Lori. Under threat, that they will kill Pete's brother. Clark realizes that Dr. Hamilton was right, and his actions have resulted in Pete's kidnapping and Lois rejecting his romantic advances. Pete returns and reveals that Alex tortured his brother until Pete revealed Superman's true identity. Clark goes after the Trent's , and the two develop an uneasy truce: Trent will not reveal Clark's identity and won't kill anybody, only if Clark does not lock him up in the Fortress Of Solitude. Brainiac kills a local reporter and destroys evidence linking Dr. Hamilton to Lex Luthor's death. Clark begins to feel like Perry was right about Dr. Hamilton. # "Pranksters"-Clark and Perry go after terrorist Aaron Walker, who goes by the Prankster. Walker sets a diversion for Superman so he can break out Kyle Griffin the original Prankster from 20 years ago, out of prison. Kyle and Aaron attempt to kill wealthy patrons by poisoning them. When Superman arrives, The Pranksters set a Kryptonite Bomb on him, and it will detonate if he stops flying. Dr. Hamilton coaches Clark to combine his speed, mixed with his flight, which could stop the bomb from exploding. Later Clark, prepares to make an antidote for all of the patrons. Later Superman reveals his identity to Jimmy so he can help keep Lois from investigating Dr. Hamilton to protect her, as Clark realizes that Hamilton is Brainiac. In Flashbacks to 2000, after failing to kill Clark as a child, Brainiac escapes but loses his powers. Gideon informs him that traveling back in time has drained his powers. Vril Dox stalks Dr. Hamilton and reveals the particle accelerator is not built until the year 2022. He then appears to kill Hamilton and steal his appearance and identity so he can develop the particle accelerator sooner and return to his timeline. # "Bee-Ware"-As Superman begins helping Jimmy and Perry stop crime in the city, an engineering professor is attacked and killed by a swarm of bees at the local university. While the team searches for a Meta-Human that can control bees, Barbara arrives with Ray Palmer looking for assistance to improve his A.T.O.M. suit. The team tracks another bee attack, but Clark is too late, and attacked by the swarm. The team captures one of the bees, which turns out to be a robot and their Meta-Human is Brie Larvan, a scientist from Mercury Labs is targeting other former employees. Clark struggles with whether he can trust Pete and Lana not knowing if they are working for Brainiac or not. During the next bee attack, Superman goes after Brie, while Ray as The Atom attempts to stop the bees from killing Dr. Tina McGee. Barbara taps into the wireless frequency for the bees to disable them, and Clark captures Brie. Later, Clark informs Lana and Pete that Dr. Hamilton is Brainiac. Lana does not want to believe this, but Pete reveals that he has dreams where Hamilton kills him, using his super strength shoving his hand against his chest. # "The Shapeshifter"-Clark and Jimmy track a Meta-Human Hannibal Bates who can shape-shift into anyone he touches, but he takes the form of Jimmy and frames him for murder. Later, Hannibal knocks out Clark, and assumes his form, but Dr. Hamilton realizes the truth and prevents Hannibal from killing Lana and Lois. While transporting him to the Metropolis Police Department, Hannibal uses his powers to escape. Lana develops a serum that suppress Hannibal's power, allowing Clark to defeat him, and clear Jimmy's name. Meanwhile, Perry and Pete head to Gotham City to investigate Dr. Hamilton. They get the help of Captain James Kyle and locate a buried corpse near the crash site. After a series of tests confirm the corpse is the real Emil Hamilton, Clark, Lana and Pete locate the imposters secret room at S.T.A.R. Labs. They find both Brainiac's Kryptonian armor, and a future newspaper concerning Superman's fate in the Future. # "Hamilton's Gambit"-While in Hamilton's secret room, Clark learns about his battle with Brainiac in the future, as well as key moments in his life that include marrying Lois, and getting promoted to becoming a reporter at the Daily Planet. The team meet at Clark's Apartment where Clark comes up with the idea to convince Hamilton to confess to killing his adoptive mother. In order to trap Hamilton, Pete reverses the polarity of his containment field to protect himself from Hamilton, while Lana films the footage. The trap fails, but Perry shoots Hamilton before he could kill Pete. As Hamilton dies, he reverts back into Hannibal Bates. Hamilton himself calls the team, revealing that he was always aware of their actions because he had them under surveillance. Hamilton goes after Lois, and Jimmy, but Superman arrives forcing Hamilton to capture Jimmy instead. Lois remembers Clark's voice, and hears Superman's voice, and learns that they are the same person. Hamilton reveals that he is from the future, and is a friend of his great grandchild, and tells them that he gives him more power in the near future. Flashbacks, reveal the aftermath of Clark falling in the Fortress, and Hamilton offers Perry and Johnathan to save Clark's life. # "Titano Lives"-Clark, scours the city looking for Jimmy , but must take a break to stop a robbery at the gold reserve. When Clark confronts the thief they are both disoriented by an unknown psychological attack. Back at the lab, Clark describes the attack to Lana and Pete when Lois walks in, confronting Clark about being Superman. The thief attacks again, but Clark is able to stop him. The thief turns to be General Lane whose mind was being controlled by the gorilla Titano. With a lead from Lois, Clark, Perry and Pete head into the sewers to look for Titano. The trio realize that Titano is getting smarter and larger, and during an attack, Clark is knocked unconscious while Perry is kidnapped by Titano. Pete and Lana build Clark a device that will prevent Titano from attacking him psychically. It works, but Titano is too powerful and during a fight the device is damaged. Superman is able to stop Titano's psychic attack and trick him into jumping in front of an on-coming train. Elsewhere, Hamilton works on a device that will allow him to return to his own time. # "Assistance"-Pete discovers that Hamilton has been supercharging his his powers, by a device. , which is why he is so much stronger than Clark. . The particle accelerator is activated, and the team realizes that Hamilton has been at S.T.A.R. Labs the entire time, and that he has repaired the accelerator. While investigating, Hamilton escapes , but the team is able to find and rescue Jimmy, who is disillusioned after Hamilton showed him that Lois marries Clark in the future. Jimmy tells Lois what he knows about the future and ends their relationship. Worried that the Meta-Humans imprisoned inside the particle accelerator will be killed when it reaches full power, the team decides to relocate them to the A.R.G.U.S. prison on Lian Yu. In order to set up a safe transport, Clark is forced to go to Alex Trent for help. Trent agrees but only after Clark erases Trent's criminal record and history from the MPPD database. Trent sabotages the transport and allows the Meta-Humans to escape. Hamilton arrives back at the lab just as the accelerator fully charges. Superman, Firestorm and Bruce AKA Cha-uve Souris all meet outside to fight Hamilton. Bruce finally stops Brainiac by using a nanite injection that is full with the Red Sun, energy that disables Hamilton's powers, Bruce asks Clark for a favor. # "Man Of Steel"-Clark visits Hamilton, where Hamilton describes their relationship in the future, why he killed Clark's adoptive mother , and why he ultimately had to help Clark become Superman. Hamilton also makes a proposal to Clark , requesting that he help create a wormhole where Hamilton can return to his time, while also allowing Clark to go back in time to save his mother. Clark and the team are conflicted, as this could alter the timeline in an indeterminable way. Clark decides to do it, so Hamilton informs him that he will need to turn the particle accelerator on and then fly at the right velocity into a hydrogen particle to create a wormhole. After Ronnie and Lana get married, Clark successfully travels back in time, but his future self motions to him not to save their mother. Instead, Clark identifies himself and reassures Martha that he is safe in the future before she dies. Superman returns and stops Hamilton from returning to his time. This action angers Hamilton, causing the two to fight. while the team shuts down the wormhole before it destabilizes. Hamilton gains the upper hand on Superman, but before Hamilton can kill Clark, Jimmy shoots himself causing Hamilton to revert back into Vril-Dox to be erased from existence. Despite the team shutting down the wormhole, it reappears, and the team is unable to prevent it from becoming a black hole. As the black hole begins to tear the city apart, Superman flies into it in an effort to stop it. Category:TV Series Category:Superman Category:Bat24 Category:Unfinished Category:Spin-off Category:Cartoon44